


Forgotten Past

by ChouUnknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Play A Bigger Role, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Remembering Past Life, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouUnknown/pseuds/ChouUnknown
Summary: "You got to be kidding me." Lance said, after remembering everything from his past life from 10,000 years.In short words, his name was Alan. He was Allura bodyguard. He and Yorak were rival. And he is reincarnated once again after 10,000 years when he died on Altea.So what should a person do when he remember everything from his past life? Confess his undying love? Act as of nothing has never happen? Confront his rival from 10,000 years ago? Laugh at Fate and how cruel it is? Or just move on... After all, it have been 10,000 years in that Forgotten Past.





	Forgotten Past

“You gotta be kidding me,” Lance told himself. Just 10 hours ago, he and his friends held a party in Keith’s hospital room, after defeating Sendak and surviving from a bomb that could have destroyed Earth weeks ago. Keith was not allowed to be discharged until his head injuries are healed. While the rest; Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance, were discharge just a few days ago.They decide to throw a surprise sleepover party for Keith. Since, it is a small room, only the paladins, Shiro, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia were there. Pidge got Coran to sneak some alcohol to the hospital. In which case, Lance is pretty sure it is not allowed in the hospital and some of them are still underage, including Pidge. If Shiro found out, they will be in be trouble. Even though Lance and Hunk knew what Pidge and Coran have done and should have told Shiro. They have Pidge at their tail.

“If one of you two tell Shiro about this,” Pidge promised. “I swear on my grandparents grave, that I will reveal one of your darkest secrets to everyone.”

“Pft, I don’t have any secret.” Lance laughed, not believe Pidge knew his secrets at all. “Besides, if you know my darkest secret, do tell me.”

“Do you really want to test me?” Pidge said, raising her eyebrow.

“I think I do,” Lance smirked.

“Well, first of all, you are a virgin,” Pidge spoke calmly. “You flirt with every girl you see even though you have no experience in sex. And before we met Voltron, I remember a girl confessing into liking you. You did not take it like a man and only say-”

“I see your point!” Lance panic, covering her mouth with his hand before she could say any more. “First of all, how do you even know-”

“I have my ways,” Pidge smirked.

“Wait.” Lance paused and let of go Pidge. “You plans all of these, didn’t you?! Why would you know something like that from like years ago?! You spoke with that girl just a few days ago, didn’t you?!”

“Truth to be told,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses. “I heard it from her the other day when she visits my room. She asked me if you and he,” Pidge looked over at Keith. “Are still a thing. Of course, I lied and ask why. She told me that day when she confessed, you told her you like someone already.”

“Whaaa.” Hunk’s mouth gap open. “Lance, you never told me this. You always complained to me that no one has never confessed their love for you.”

“Yeah… Well, there is a good reason why I never mention that.” Lance said.

“He has a thing for our leader,” Pidge whispered to Hunk.

“Oh. My. God.” Hunk exclaimed quietly, holding back his scream. “Wait, this that why you pick Keith instead of Allura during that crazy game with Bob? I thought it was weird since you know, you kinda like Allura. I thought you would pick Allura for sure.”

“Yeah, well…” Lance scratch his head. “I kinda of confess my love to him too.”

“Oh...Ohhhhh.” Hunk covers his mouth. “Wait, you have a thing for Keith?”

“And you got rejected by him.” Pidge pat him on the back. “Man, you must have it hard. Being rejected twice by the two people you like.”

“Well, it is Keith and our leader.” Lance forced a smile. “Even though we work so well together, I doubt he will ever love me like that or would want to be with me. Besides, there is Axca. You saw how those two were together last time. They look like a great couple for me.”

“You know what,” Pidge said. “Since you are in grief. Let’s drink and party all night. Not just for Keith but also to cheer you up.”

“But wouldn’t Shiro find-” Hunk started.

“Don’t worry,” Pidge said, recurring. “I have a plan for that.” Lance and Hunk shudder at the plan, Pidge has for Shiro. If Shiro finds out, Pidge is going to be in so much trouble. He might even ban technology from her or worst, tell her parents. But if Pidge goes down, she is going to bring Lance and Hunk down along with her. No matter what side they pick, Hunk and Lance are going to go down with Pidge. They have to choice but to pretend they don’t know anything. It is only their escape route to safety.

Pidge put in some sleep pills in Shiro’s drink and he passes out just 30 minutes after the party started. Shiro was pick up Allura and carried off to find another room for him to sleep in. Since the party is going to be wild and loud, she wants Shiro to rest after a long day. While they were gone, Pidge pulls out an alcohol bottle. Since only four of them know what alcohol is and Pidge intend to make everyone drink it.

When Keith saw the bottle, he looks over at Lance and Hunk as if saying, you two are also in this? Lance and Hunk nodded their head. Pidge hold all their secrets and they rather let Pidge do what she wants than let their darkest secret be out. And they know, Pidge must have said something to Keith since he did not stop Pidge when she pulls out the bottle of alcohol. Keith just let out a long sigh and shook his head. Shiro passing out was one of Pidge’s plan to remove an adult from the room who know what alcohol is and the age limit. As long as the four of them don’t drink, Keith won’t tell Shiro about it. But if one of those three, does. Keith is telling, no matter what.

“This drink is so good!” Romello exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air. “In fact, this is one of the best drink ever. What is this drink called, Pidge?”

“It called wine,” Pidge smirked. “But don’t tell Shiro about. If he hears it, he will hide this drink from everyone and won’t allow us to drink it anymore.”

“No way!” Romello replied, drinking some more. “I won’t tell Shiro so please tell me where I can get more?”

“It smells funny,” Krolia spoke, sniffing the cup of wine in her hand. “Are you sure it is good?”

“Mom, I-” Keith started.

“Do try it.” Pidge insisted. “You will indeed like it.” Krolia looked at the cup a few more times before gulping down all of it. When she finished, she drops her cup and appears to be in a daze.

“Mom?” Keith asked. Hearing her son’s voice, she stumbles over to Keith and stood there for a few moments before she put hands on Keith’s face.

“Keef, whe di yo ge so big?” Krolia laughed and she pinches those cute red cheeks. “I reme yester yo were jus a baba.”

“Mom, you are drunk!” Keith’s exclaimed and glared at his teammates, sending them a message. When this is over, he is not going to let this off lightly. And none of them sure never mention this. That his mom got drunk on her first cup of alcohol.  
Pidge couldn’t hold it anymore and burst into laughter when Krolia proceeds to braid his mutt. She took out her phone and begin filming the scene. This is one of a lifetime scene. And if Keith threatens or tries to kill her tomorrow, she will reveal this video to the world.  
Keith only glared some more at Pidge when she took out her phone and began filming him. He doesn’t like it at all. He very so much wants to go over there and break that phone. However, his mom is so drunk, she is using all of her strength, press Keith down on the bed. Calling him baby names. With everyone staring at the mother and son scene, they could only open their mouth and widen their eye.

Hunk and Lance can’t believe Keith is letting his mom doing whatever she wanted. Lance would so much love to take Krolia spot and-. Nope. Lance slap himself. Snap out of it, Lance told himself. Keith doesn’t love him. In the first place, Keith barely sees him as a rival but just a teammate and a friend. Keith didn’t want to be with him or be ‘stuck’ with him at all. The distance between them is long. If Lance distanced himself, he would find someone else he will like anyway. So why… Lance asked himself.

He likes Keith for many years and he wasn’t able to let go. However, for Allura, he was able to let go when he realizes they don’t share the same feeling. So why is it just Keith? Couldn’t he just forget all about Keith and move on to find someone else? Keith doesn’t share the same feeling for Lance. So couldn’t he let go a long time ago? Lance bit his lip. He really wishes he and Keith would be close after all of this but in the end, they only begin to distance themselves from each other. He grabs the nearest cup of drink and begins gulping down.  
The drink itself is disgusting. It burns his throats and then the taste itself is bitter. Who would make something like this? Is it because he is grieving that everything he tastes is bitter like him? When he finished, he set the cup down and look up. Hunk and Pidge mouths were open while Keith, with his adorable ponytail, just stare at Lance.

“What?” Lance asked.That was all Lance remember before he passed out. And apparently, after passing out, he has dreamed about his past life from 10,000 years ago. Does the world hate him that much?

“You gotta be kidding me,” Lance said again. After last night party, he drinks just a cup of wine and passes out. Not only that, he remembers everything from his past life. His name was Alan. He was an Altean bodyguard. He died 10,000 years ago. The people he can still recall:

King Aflor.

Princess Allura.

Uncle Coran.

And lastly Yorak and Marmora.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing this. So my grammar and everything might not make sense. Depending on my scheduled and time, I will update whenever. Also, a comment on my writing will highly help me so I can go back to correct it for future readers to read and make sense. 
> 
> So yeah, Alan is the name of Altean Lance in his past life. And I bet everyone know who Yorak is but do you know who Marmora is? This is just a pure theory based on my story. I won't reveal much. (Hopefully) But this story will tell about Yorak and Alan past and how the Blade of Marmora is created. Again, this is just a story theory I have for a while. And Marmora? Who is that person? You just have to wait and see. Lol. 
> 
> Also get ready for a load of angst. T-T


End file.
